I'll Be Your Voice
by AliciaFishy
Summary: Troyella. They aren't together yet. It's pre HSM2. They are extremely close though : Gabi wakes up sick one morning, and Troy agrees to be her voice for the day. I promise it's cute. Just read... please!


A/N: I know that I need to be sitting here and working on Music Brings Us Together, and I promise that I am. I promise. But, I got this idea last night when Chelsea and I were sitting in her room and talking about all sorts of stuff while we watched High School Musical. :)

So, for this story… you must disregard HSM2 because in this story, Troy and Gabriella are not together… yet… haha.

They are very close though. He takes her to school every morning and stuff like that.

Also, in this story, Troy calls Gabriella 'Brie' a few times. This is an idea I got from SouthernStars when I read Convincing You to Fall. If you haven't read this story, I strongly recommend it. It is so good:)

--

_Thursday, October 11, 2007_

Gabriella's alarm clock went off and Gabriella had the strange sensation to turn it off and go back to sleep. Although the idea does seem like a normal teenager's first thought, Gabriella was not one to miss school. In fact, she had a perfect attendance record. She was a senior and did not plan on ruining this just yet, so she sat up and shut off the alarm.

Her throat hurt like a bitch. It was even worse than it had been the night before. She had canceled her plans with Taylor the night before so she could get to sleep early.

"Gabi, are you feeling any better, sweetie?" her mother's voice rang into her room from the hallway.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She jumped up and ran to her bed room door and pulled it open quickly, staring at her mother.

Jackie Montez had a confused expression. _'Is Gabriella angry about something?'_ she wondered.

Gabriella repeated her steps trying to speak. She felt like she was Ariel from the Little Mermaid, yet she had no idea who her Ursula was.

'_That damned cold. I knew I should have taken that Thera-Flu,'_ she thought.

"Gabriella, it looks like you better text Troy and let him know you won't need a ride this morning.

Gabriella's face fell, defeated. She really couldn't argue with her mother. Not only did she not have the voice to do it, but she just could not think of any reasons that she should go to school. Well, besides her perfect attendance.

She walked back into her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly texted Troy.

'_Troy, I lost my voice. Totally. _

_There goes my perfect attendance, huh?_

_Will you get my homework for me?_

_Thanks.'_

­--

Troy was just getting out of the shower when he heard his phone go off. He pulled his towel around his waist and walked into his room. He looked down to see it was a text from Gabriella. He smiled at the thought of her name. It was so perfect. He really wanted to ask Gabriella out, in fact, he had been meaning to for a few weeks. Things just kept happening when he was about to do it. All the guys on the team were teasing him for not having it done by now. He shook his head as he looked at the text message. He quickly texted her back.

'_Be ready._

_I'm not letting you fuck this up.'_

He set his phone down and quickly started shuffling through the pile of clothes on his chair. He found a clean pair of jeans, and a blue polo. Gabriella liked this particular shirt on him; she said it brought out his eyes. He smiled when he heard his phone go off.

He picked it up and read the text.

'_Troy!_

_I can't talk._

_AT ALL!'_

Troy could only imagine her growing anger. He texted her back without a second thought.

'_Brie, don't worry._

_I have an idea.'_

Troy finished getting ready and headed to her house. He made sure to put on Gabriella's favorite cd, so she would attempt to sing along. He knew he was evil, but it didn't really bother him. It was one of his tactics of flirting. He pulled into her driveway at 7:26 and honked the horn. A moment later, she was in his car.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know the plan," Troy began as he pulled out of the driveway.

Gabriella nodded her head feverishly.

"Well, you see, I was thinking that I could be your voice today. How could I possibly do that? Well, my dear, you just write what you want me to say. It's as simple as that. Now you're wondering who would be your voice in third block when I have basketball and you have AP Chemistry. Well, Taylor could do it, if you needed a voice. I do believe you mentioned a test in that class," he smiled.

Gabriella glared at him in disbelief, _'Is he fucking serious?'_ she wondered.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious," he smiled as he saw Gabriella's face turn confused at how he read her mind. "See, I can even tell what you're thinking."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they pulled up at school.

--

The day had gone pretty well as far as Gabriella was concerned. Until fourth block. They were in Spanish class and Troy had been driving her crazy.

Every time that the teacher would call on her, Troy would look at her paper, before looking at the teacher, "I don't think Gabriella got the right answer, but I think the answer is…" he would go on and say the answer clearly written on her paper. He was getting all the credit!

Before the last question, Gabriella passed Troy a note.

_If you do that one more fucking time._

_I swear… your ass will be dead._

_I'm totally not joking._

_Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I can't kick your ass._

_Love, Brie_

Troy grinned and when the teacher called on him, he sighed, "Well, I actually didn't get to this problem, but Gabriella did," he grinned and said something in Spanish, something that made everyone laugh. It definitely was not what was written on her paper.

It translated to something like 'I like to shit my pants.'

--

After class, Gabriella wasted no time. She ran over to Troy and began hitting him.

"Hey, calm down, it was just a joke," he said as he grabbed her hands in his to stop the abuse.

He stared into his eyes, and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Brie, you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked, smiling, he saw her eyes widen and a smile appear on her face. "Ok, great! Oh, what? You want me to get sick too so that neither of us can talk? How am I supposed to do that? Oh…" he grinned and leaned down and kissed her.

--

A/N: yeah, don't bother telling me how cheesy it is. :) But, I love it.

I hope you guys do too… if you'll review, I'd appreciate it.

This is my first ever ONE SHOT! Ahh!

I don't think I want to go any farther with it, but who knows, right?

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
